Listen to Your Heart
by Violet Poter
Summary: AU After a harsh breakup with Roy, Kori is emotionally destroyed. Rachel and Gar send her to Gotham City but she's given up all hope for her life...until she meets Richard. RxS BBxR CyxBee JinxKF
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first Teen Titans fanfic where the characters are not Titans. (actually it's my first Teen Titans fanfic since the other one is a crossover). I actually came up with this idea for another story but then I thought that it would work really well with a RoyKoriRichard love triangle (where of course Richard and Kori end up together!). I hope I have everyone's name right but if I don't, feel free to correct me in your reviews. **

**Speedy…Roy Harper: 25**

**Starfire…Kori Anders: 24**

**Robin…Richard Grayson: 25**

**Raven…Rachel Roth: 24**

**Beast Boy…Garfield Logan: 23**

**Cyborg…Victor Stone: 26**

**Bumblebee…Karen Breecher: 26**

**Okay in this story, you should know a few things. Gar and Kori knew each other as children because they were both orphaned and lived in the same foster home. Rachel lived with her mom and rich but abusive dad. When he died, Rachel and her mom inherited all his wealth. Richard lives with Batman but he runs Wayne Enterprises and is still Robin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Teen Titans…I only own Madeline. Yay one person! **

**Chapter One: The Break-up**

* * *

The rain was really coming down. A girl could be seen wandering down the alleyway of the apartment buildings. She stumbled along, her tears mixing with the rain. Kori Anders body shook with tears and emotional pain as she grabbed onto the apartment wall for support. But her legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground.

Everything was going wrong. She had lost was she knew to be the most important thing to her.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Roy…" Kori said slowly._

_Roy looked up from the morning paper. "Yes Kor? Anything wrong?"_

"_Um…well…" She bit her lip and started fidgeting with her fingers nervously. She cleared her throat a couple of times before continuing on. "T-The t-time has come for me to make sure that I am truly in love with you."_

_Roy folded the paper and put it on the table, his full attention on the woman in front of him. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Well we have been together for two years now and as you know in my past marriage, I was not truthfully in love. I-I need to make sure I am completely in love with you before we marry."_

_Roy frowned, "What exactly are you going to do?"_

"_I-I." Kori sighed, "I want to take some time apart…at least two months." She waited for him to maybe protest that she didn't love him or that this idea was stupid but he merely stood up and to Kori's surprise – smiled._

"_Oh is that all you needed to say Kori?" He walked over to her and hugged her close. "I hope you find that you do love me."_

_Two months passed and in those months Kori found out two things. She did miss Roy – but not as much as she thought she would – therefore she loved him, and that she was…well that she was pregnant. _

_When she came to find Roy to tell him this, she found him making out in his kitchen with a blond lady._

"_Roy…" she whispered, too shocked to do anything but whisper and hold tightly on to the kitchen table to keep herself from fainting._

_Roy and the woman broke away. "Kori! Has it been two months already?" He asked surprised. _

_Kori nodded._

_Roy looked really embarrassed and sad but he continued on firmly. "I'm sorry Kori, but I can't be with you anymore. The wedding – it's called off."_

"_But…why? Why Roy?" She asked, tears running down her face. The blond lady looked like she had never seen Kori before. She glared at Roy, realising that she was not his only girlfriend._

"_Maybe I looked like I was supportive of you 'making sure' that you loved me but that was all bull shit!" He turned from sad to angry, "What was I supposed to do? Wait patiently for you to come back? Sorry, but I'm not that kind of guy. So I hooked up with Madeline here." He motioned to the girl. Roy didn't want to have to do this but he was angry that Kori didn't already know she loved him, and thought she needed to 'make sure'. That meant she could have dated and slept with other guys. It wasn't fair for him. He thought he needed to teach her a lesson. _

"_But-but Roy I am pregnant!" Kori exclaimed, but realising that her efforts were hopeless. "You must marry me and then we shall raise our child together!"_

_Roy glared at her. "Marry you? Raise 'our' child together? Sorry Kori but that's not going to happen. You already broke us up. You needed to find out if you loved me, but I already knew I loved you." _

_Kori stared blankly at him. "But the b-baby!"_

"_I don't know how that happened. How do I know that when we took this time apart you didn't sleep with other guys? Maybe one of them got you pregnant."_

"_But I would never-" _

"_I don't want no kid to take care of. Not right now at least. Get an abortion."_

_Kori broke down crying, but she ran…ran out of the house and from the man that just told her it was over._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Kori had had only one previous relationship before Roy and it had not worked out. She had accepted marriage to the man but it was weak and a year later they divorced when they realised they didn't love each other anymore. Kori desperately didn't want that to happen to her precious relationship with Roy, but it seemed she ruined it. He loved her and by 'making sure she loved him' she had somehow made him think that she didn't love him. Now she loved him more than ever.

Or all along was Roy playing her? She had seen, what was her name…Madeline at Roy's work before. But Madeline seemed like she had never known that Roy was going to be married – she was glaring at Roy when Kori left.

Kori was going to have to get an abortion because she didn't have enough money to raise a child on her own. She and her best friend, Garfield, had barely enough money to pay the rent of their apartment. And because she hadn't married – only been engaged – to Roy, he would not have to pay child support.

Kori felt the stress of the night take the better of her as she fainted into darkness. She vaguely remembered seeing two shadows hovering over her.

* * *

When Kori awoke, she was still in her wet clothes but was lying down in her bed. She sat straight up and looked around the room.

"Awake Kor?"

Kori looked over to see her best friend, Rachel. Beside her was Gar. They were looking at Kori anxiously.

Kori tried to smile but instead broke down in tears. Rachel pulled her into a hug as she cried her heart out.

* * *

"Tell us the whole story," Gar said gently when Kori had finished crying.

And she did. She told them everything about the night - "It was all my fault that Roy does not wish to love me anymore!" – and Roy's suggestions for her to get an abortion. "So…I will have no choice but to do the abortion." She started crying again.

"Oh my god…" Rachel and Gar looked at each other.

Rachel hugged Kori again. "It's going to be okay."

Gar nodded. "We have a bit saved up. I…I think we can manage to get you an abortion."

"Nonsense," Rachel said, breaking away from Kori. She smiled (a rare sight) at Kori and then at Gar. "I will pay for this. I have more money and it's the least I could do for my best friend."

Gar suddenly hugged Rachel, who looked surprised but hugged him back. "Thank you for helping us out," he mumbled. When Gar pulled back, both were blushing.

Kori smiled, shaking her head at her friends, in spite of her situation.

* * *

After the abortion, Kori had no choice but to go back to work at the restaurant she used to work at. For the last two years Roy had supported her and let her live in his house. Now she had nothing except Gar and his small apartment. (A/N: They are NOT dating…she means to stay in)

As she returned home from another hard day at work, she entered the apartment, only to find that no one was home. She threw her coat and bag on the floor. She walked into the kitchen, and found that a note was taped to the refrigerator.

_Kori,_

_Rachel and me went out for a coffee. We should be back at six. _

_- Gar_

Kori smiled at the thought of her two best friends going out but then sadness and depression overwhelmed her as she was reminded of her previous love. She shook her head and forced herself to think of something else.

_'I shall eat something',_ she decided.

She cut a piece of cake and then opened the cutlery drawer to get a fork. As she pulled one out, she spotted a long knife. It was the one her and Gar used for vegetables. She pulled it out and examined it.

_'What the heck are you doing?'_

But Kori didn't know what she was doing. It was all a dream to her. Her life had been destroyed and she was no longer really living inside. Because really, what did she have to live for anymore? Her true love was gone and a part of her would always feel like it was gone after the abortion.

Her life was ruined…all her hopes and wishes destroyed. But she knew that going back in time; she still would have done what she did. She _needed_ to make sure that she loved Roy.

As she brought the knife closer to her wrist, she decided that the pain would take away her troubles. Just as the knife touched her soft skin, Gar and Rachel walked in laughing – which was especially odd for Rachel since she never laughed. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Kori.

Rachel, Gar and Kori stared at each other.

"K-Kori…" Gar said weakly.

Rachel marched over to Kori and grabbed the knife out of her hand. "What are you doing Kori?"

Kori sank to the floor as tears over took her. "I-I don't know…"

Rachel and Gar looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.

* * *

The next night at dinner, everyone was pretty quiet. Kori was still embarrassed and a little ashamed about what had happened the day before.

Gar finally broke the silence. "Ahem…me and Rachel have something to tell you Kori." Kori looked up from her pasta.

"Or rather give you…" Rachel said, trailing away.

"Me and Rachel have seen what you've been through Kori and we think you need help. We think you should get away from this town, go to a new and different city and try and start over…or at least get some fresh starts and then come back."

Kori looked confused. "I do not understand. Are you sending me away?"

"No Kori, not sending you away," Rachel tried to explain, "but helping you. We've arranged for you to join a program for a year where you have a one-on-one talk to someone about your problem and then you're supposed to 'bond' with him or her. It will help you to talk and fix your problems. And meet a new friend."

"But where shall I stay?"

Gar cleared his throat. "We rented you an apartment for three years. One year you go to this program. The next two years are up to you to decide what to do. You can meet new people, find a job…do whatever."

Kori nodded solemnly. She knew her friends were trying to help her. And she was grateful for it. "A-And if I decide to come home before-"

"No, we will not get our money back for the apartment," Rachel explained. "We already payed and there are no refunds." She looked down at her dinner, "We'll welcome you home but it would be better for you to stay for three years."

Kori looked at her friends. She knew that they were right in doing this for her and she did not want to make them disappointed by not excepting their present. But she would miss them so much.

Rachel seemed to understand. "Kori, we _want_ to do this for you. I promise it will help you. After those three years, you can come back and I'm sure you will be changed." She hugged Kori tightly. "We love you."

Kori cried a little, but this time it was because of the great friends she had.

"Oh, what city will I be moving to?" Kori asked when she broke away from her friend.

"Gotham City."

* * *

Richard grumbled to himself as he headed up to his room. He could not wait to move into his own house. He was twenty-five! What did Bruce think? That he was still an immature teenager? He could still here Bruce's words in his head:

'_I know you have been looking forward to living in your house, Richard, but as your guardian I want you to do something to help the city before moving out, so that I know you have some heart.' He smiled at the boy, as if he was giving him a present. 'Think of it like community service. It'll be fun!'_

'_Yeah, this is definitely going to be loads of fun,' _Richard thought sarcastically.

Because working at a place where you listened to some annoying, selfish person, complain about their problems while expecting you to tell them exactly how to solve them, was going to be so fun. And you were supposed to 'bond' with the person! What kind of crap was that? And for a whole year!

Richard fell onto his bed. _'I am going to have the worst year!'_ he thought. At least he had one week left to himself. And on the plus side, when he was finished he would get his own mansion…even though it would be really close to Bruce's.

* * *

As Kori fell into her bed, she thought about the program she was going to, in a whole different city. She was leaving next week. But would this really change her? Would she really find another love? Or would she come back, completely unchanged and worse than before?

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? PLEASE review and tell me what you think of it. I except constructive criticism.**

**Violet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay finally another chapter! Although it's a pretty long one actually (you must be glad). Well I've got nothing really to say except that I had a great March Break in Australia and that yes why did it have to end? But think, only three more months of school left! (For me) **

**Now to clear a few things up…yes I know it seems odd that Kori needed to stay away from Roy to find out if she loved him, but it does seem logical. I know some people who have done that because they're unsure about their feelings for someone else and need to try new things just to make sure they aren't making a mistake. Kori was going to marry Roy and she was just nervous and unsure. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my wonderful sis, Emily (even though she put 'Jen' :D)! Tsk tsk if you steal my brownies Em, I'm going to steal your diary (evil grin).**

**Disclaimer: No sorry I don't own the Titans…yet…I'm still trying to figure out a way to hack into the security system (what I need is Cyborg!) and then actually get into the building where the show is made and then steal all the technology, and threaten to burn it if they don't allow me to own Teen Titans… oh yeah, but I do own Violet…he he…you'll see…**

**Chapter Two: Sad Goodbyes and New Beginnings **

_

* * *

From last time…_

_As Kori fell into her bed, she thought about the program she was going to, in a whole different city. She was leaving next week. But would this really change her? Would she really find another love? Or would she come back, completely unchanged and worse than before?_

* * *

"There!"

Kori put the last article of clothing into the blue duffel bag and then put it beside the other bags that were all piled in her room – what would be her old room in a couple of hours. The train to Gotham City left at eleven, in two hours.

Kori's room had been stripped of everything she would need. All her clothes and various belongings had been packed away. Her bed and dresser and desk had already been sent to her new apartment along with some furniture. All she needed to do now was bring the rest of her stuff and of course, herself.

Kori smiled satisfactorily at her job of packing and organizing but then suddenly frowned. She was leaving. Leaving her best friend in the whole world. Leaving her adopted brother. Going to a place she knew absolutely nothing about. And hoping to get help but not even knowing at all if she would and could heal from what had happen. And not just the Roy thing: her whole life. She still hadn't even healed from that. Just buried it. She sighed and dropped herself on one of the chairs that were still in her room.

_Flashback…_

_Kori had tears streaming down her face. It had been two years since her parents had died and sister and brother moved to another foster home but she was still sad. Kori clutched a small pink teddy bear – the last present her mother had given her –to her chest and wept her little heart out for the umpteenth time._

"_Hey."_

_Kori felt a hand on her back and turned to see the face of eight year-old Gar._

_Kori managed a small smile, "H-hi," she said shakily, her voice cracking. _

_He pulled her into a brotherly hug. "It's okay. They're gone…but we still have each other."_

_Kori nodded. She understood what he was saying._

"_And…" Gar paused, a tear falling down his face, "We have to be brave for them…"_

_Kori cried even harder._

_End of flashback_

Kori hugged her knees to herself as she remembered that night. It was the last time she had ever cried about her parent's death and the separation from her brother and sister. The last thing Gar had said, she remembered that and even tried to live by it. Gar had helped her so much. He was so strong and brave, always making everyone feel lighter and happier with his humour. No wonder Rachel had fallen for him, even though she'd never admit it.

Rachel…

_Flashback…_

"_Hello! My name is Kori! What's you favourite colour! Where do you come from! I love the chocolate! Do you love the chocolate? How are you on this glorious morning!" Kori exclaimed, sticking out her hand and giving the girl a huge smile._

_Rachel glared at her, giving her the death glare that told people they'd better leave or she'd be the last person they'd ever be able talk to._

_But Kori didn't seem to notice. She stayed there smiling at the Goth. This was her and Gar's first day at the high school and she was trying to make friends. They had been moved to a new foster home and had to start at a completely new high school. _

_A girl with blue eyes and blond hair, who was walking by with her friends, suddenly stopped and stared at Kori. _

"_Look, I've never seen you before so you must be new. You're pretty so you'll probably be popular. Rule number one of being popular, no talking to losers, geeks and Goths. This one here" – she motioned to Rachel – "falls under all those categories." She smirked, "Plus Rachel'll probably kill you if you try and be friends with her. They say it happened to last person that was her friend. _

_Kori looked at Rachel, and giving her a smile she turned back to the girl who had just spoken to her. "Thank you for your assistance in the information of who this girl is and what 'category' she is in, but I am sure I can judge that for myself. I also do not believe that she would ever kill someone, even though I do not know her. She does not appear to be someone who would commit such a thing." She turned back to Rachel – who was staring at her wide-eyed. _

_No one had ever actually talked back to Tara. Every time someone new came and talked to Rachel, Tara would say that and the person would always be convinced that she was right and never talk to Rachel again. But this was the first time someone had actually stayed._

_Tara was staring at Kori like she had been slapped in the face. "Fine! Don't listen to me. But don't say I didn't warn you. The last person who tried to be her friend went missing!" She turned around and stalked back to her friends – but not before giving Kori and Rachel an evil glare. _

_Kori turned back to Rachel and smiled again. "My name is Kori Anders! I would like to be your friend. What is your name friend?"_

"_Um…" Rachel momentarily forgot what her name was. _

_Kori smiled, "Did the blond girl not say it was um, Rachel I believe?"_

"_Uh yeah…"_

"_Well friend Rachel, I am pleased to meet you! Would you mind in giving me the 'tour' of the school?"_

_Rachel was about to say yes when she remembered what she was. "Look, I'm dark and gothic and you're happy and um…high spirited. You should be over there with Tara and the popular people. Not me." Rachel turned away. She had just brushed off her first chance of ever having a friend._

_Kori looked confused. "Rachel…you do not wish to be my friend?"_

"_Um…no…yeah…I don't know…"_

"_Or is it that Tara does not want me to be your friend?"_

"_Well I-"_

"_Do you want me to be your friend?"_

_Rachel looked around at all the people in her school. All laughing and talking with their friends. All her life Rachel had wished to be one of them. "Yeah."_

"_Glorious!" Kori pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Now let us view the school!" _

_She skipped ahead, leaving Rachel staring at her back dumbfounded. She had just made a friend._

_Kori pulled out the books she needed then quickly slammed her locker and ran down the hall. She was late and she knew it. There was no one in the hall and Mrs. Hickey was going to kill her when she showed up at English late._

_As she turned down the hall, she bumped into something solid, falling to ground with it. _

_Looking over she found that she had bumped into Malchior, a hot but really mysterious guy in the school._

"_I am so sorry! I did not see where I was going!" She quickly got up and grabbed her books. _

_Malchior got up as well and smiled, "Oh you don't have to apologize!"_

"_Yes but I was being clumsy and I could of hurt you."_

"_I know a way you can make it up to me."_

_Kori looked confused, "Wha-" _

_But before she had time to answer, Malchior grabbed her. He slammed her into the wall and crushed his lips against hers._

_Kori struggled but her was holding her too tight. _

_As Malchior continued to make out with Kori, he moved slowly over to the broom closet where no one would hear him do his…business._

'_No!' Kori screamed inside her head, as she saw what he was doing. She going to be raped and no one would be able to hear her if she screamed._

_Just as he reached the closet, someone grabbed him and threw him against the lockers on the other side. _

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gar punched the guy, and then gave him a kick in…well you know where. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?"_

_Rachel ran over to where Kori was slumped on the floor. "Kori? Are you okay? What did he do?"_

_Kori quickly got out of her daze and returned the hug Rachel gave her. "Nothing that drastic thanks to you and Garfield."_

_Rachel smiled – a rare thing – and patted Kori's hand. "Well I'm glad we left English to find you."_

"_Yeah Kori, you're never late!" Gar said, giving Malchior a final punch and then running over to Kori to see if she was okay._

_Rachel suddenly stood up, rolling up her sleeves. _

_Kori and Gar looked at up at her, questioningly._

_Rachel grinned evilly, "Excuse me but I've got some business to take care of." Kori heard her mutter, "No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it."_

_Malchior's whimpers could be heard as Rachel approached him._

_End of flashbacks_

Kori smiled sadly as she remembered those memorable times. Rachel had always been there for her and Gar was like her guider even though he was a year younger than her. She was like a lost traveler and he guider her. What would she do in the new town without them?

But then she remembered Roy and what he had said and done to her. She was so confused. She loved her friends but she needed to get away from the town that had made her life hell. She heard someone move behind her and spun around only to face Rachel.

Rachel smiled sadly. "Thinking about old times?"

Kori nodded.

Rachel sat down. "And you're confused because you don't want to leave us but you need to get away from Roy and this miserable town?"

Kori giggled, "You always know what I am thinking."

Rachel laughed a little but then became serious. "Kori don't worry. You'll be okay in the new city. You may think you're weak and lost but if you really look inside you, you can find that strong and brave person. I think that there's a hero in all of us that guides us around and gives us hope to live. I never had any hope until you and Gar came. You were – are my heroes."

Kori had silent tears running down her face. "I-I thank you Rachel." She sniffled, "It's just that…well I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Rachel nodded and wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

Gar suddenly came in and sat beside Rachel, putting an arm around her. She leaned into his embrace, tears coming down fast now.

Gar turned to Kori. "She's right you know. Leave us behind and go experience new things and find yourself. We'll still be here in three years. I promise."

Kori nodded. "I know. I have informed myself of this many times but it is still very hard."

A tear rolled down Gar's face. "It's hard for us all."

**

* * *

**

At eleven o'clock, Kori stood in the train compartment, her head hanging out the window. She was saying her last goodbyes to Rachel and Gar. As the conductor whistled and Rachel and Gar moved away from the train, Kori quickly grabbed Rachel's sleeve.

Rachel looked up at her questioningly.

Kori just shook her head. "Rachel?"

"What?"

"Get together with Gar already! It is so how you say 'obvious'."

Rachel blushed. "But I don't-"

"Yes you do."

Rachel and Kori glared at each other for a second before Rachel started laughing and crying at the same time. "Kori…you really are my best friend."

**

* * *

**

Kori stared out the window as the trees and bushes and countrysides went by. She touched her chest pocket where a pocketknife lay. She wasn't going to, but…well she liked to feel its reassurance.

She felt a little sleepy from all the stress that week. Packing and registering for the program, feeling sad about leaving…it had all had an affect on her and she barely got enough sleep. As she drifted into unconsciousness, she dreamed about what her new life was going to be like.

* * *

"That'll be forty bucks Miss."

Kori struggled to open her purse and shakily pulled out two twenty-dollar bills. She put on a fake smile and handed them to the taxi driver. He took the money and looked back up at her.

"What, no tip?"

Kori turned red and stumbled with her words. "Um-um, I'm so sorry but um…you see I do not have e-enough m-money."

The taxi driver glared at her. "Sure…that's what they all say." He closed the window and drove off, not even bothering to offer to help Kori bring her bags into the apartment building.

Kori sighed. She really didn't have enough money. Actually, she only had enough money to buy some food for her apartment that day, as all meals would be included in the program. Some people just didn't understand; they only assumed what they knew.

Kori turned to the grey apartment building. It was in one of the poor sections of Gotham. She could see some children in ragged clothes playing on the old and decaying playground.

A bag lady was walking on the sidewalk, pushing a buggy that had a bunch of garbage in it. She was rocking back and forth as she walked repeating over and over, "My baby…my baby…my baby…my poor, poor baby."

She stopped in front of Kori. She looked at Kori, her eyes not focusing, and yelled, "She didn't deserve to die! My baby!" Then continued down the sidewalk repeating again, "My baby…my baby…"

Kori felt her eyes tear up as she thought of _her own_ baby.

She shook her head, deciding that she would not think of that. A new town for new things.

A gang of teenage boys rode by on their bikes, a few of them whistling at Kori saying, "Hey sexy!"

Kori felt chills run down her back, glad that the boys turned at the next street. She looked down at her bags. Her five bags. This was going to be hard to bring in all the bags at the same time into the building. She picked up three, and attempted to pick up the other two, but it was no use. She sighed dropping all the bags on the ground again.

"Um…excuse me Miss…um but do you need any help?"

Kori looked over to see one of the kids that had been playing on the destroyed playground. She was a small girl, but by her face you could tell that she was around eleven. She had long black hair that went to the middle of her back and green eyes. Kori felt her heart go out for the girl who was shivering a little. She was wearing a thin green T-shirt, black torn jeans, and sandals. Not the type of clothes for the November cold. She stood smiling nervously at Kori, fumbling with her hands.

Kori gave the girl one of her best smiles. This girl looked like she had gone through more than Kori had.

"Of course you may! I would be delighted to have some assistance."

The girl smiled, liking the way Kori talked. It was odd but very polite. Something she never experienced from strangers. She reached down, her thin hands grabbing two of the bags. Kori couldn't help but notice how thin the girl was. But then again, so was she.

As they were walking to the building, Kori turned to the girl. "My name is Kori Anders, my I inquire what yours is?"

"Violet."

Kori smiled genuinely. "I like that name, Violet."

Violet felt warmth fill her body. No one had ever said they liked her name. Not even her mother. "T-Thank you."

When they reached the lobby of the building Violet asked, "What's the number of your apartment?"

Kori reached down into her purse and extracted a piece of paper. "Floor three, Number 65."

"Hey that's just down the hall from where I live!" Violet exclaimed. Then in a small voice she added, "M-maybe I could um…visit some time…if you don't mind."

"Of course I do not mind Friend Violet! You may visit me anytime you wish!"

Violet smiled. "Thanks."

The two took the elevator up to the third floor and started walking towards Kori's apartment. Just as they reached it, a woman came running out of one of the apartments down the hall.

"Violet! For the love of-What did I tell you about your curfew?"

As she approached them, Kori saw that she was a slim woman in her twenties. She had long pink hair and black eyes. She was a little taller than Kori (which was rare because Kori had always been the tallest female in her school) and she was wearing tight blue jeans, a black tank top and a hoddie.

The woman sent a stern look towards Violet but then sent Kori a confused look. "Who's this Vi?"

Kori smiled. "My name is Kori Anders. I am to be your new neighbour! Violet was merely assisting me in bringing some of my bags to my apartment."

The woman grinned. "Well my name is Julia – that's all you need to know – and I'm Violet's mother."

Kori's jaw dropped. "Her-Her m-mother?" This woman must have been in her early twenties and she already had an eleven year-old?

Julia laughed. "Yeah, yeah I betcha thinking, 'This girl is way too young to have a kid', but I'm not her real mother."

Violet nodded sadly. "My mom died of leukemia."

Julia patted Violet's back reassuringly, giving her a kiss on the head. She turned to Kori, "Yeah so I met Violet's mom through this program for people who had just quit drugs, five years ago, and we became good friends. She already had Violet from some son-of-a-bitch father who had just left them. When she died of leukemia, I took Violet in." She gave the small girl a squeeze.

Kori felt her eyes tearing up. "Friends…" She whispered. "I had no idea!" She pulled them into a bone-crushing hug.

"K...o…ri!" Julia wheezed out, "You're…crushing…me…"

"And me!" Violet squeaked out.

Kori immediately let go of them. "I am sorry but I could not help it! What a sad story!"

Julia nodded. "Yeah most people say that but really, don't be. It's no one's fault that Violet and her mother had to go through what they did." She thought for a moment. "Well actually it's technically Violet's dad's fault but yeah but yeah I won't go there..."

Julia suddenly became sad, "Violet and her mom really changed my life…I used to do drugs…I was a criminal…" She looked at her hands sadly.

It was Violet's turn to give the girl a hug. "It's okay Auntie."

"It's what she calls me," Julia explained for the use of 'Aunt'.

"Yeah and Aunt Julia saved me!" Violet exclaimed. "I was going to be put in a foster home and moved to another city." Violet looked her hands sadly, "B-but I didn't want to go! I really like my friends here!"

Kori smiled inwardly. It was nice how this girl still had some innocence in her. She had lost her mom but she had enough courage to still live her life.

Julia cleared her throat. "Yep so I'm not usually this emotional…" She trailed away but then grinned, "Alright so let's get these bags to your apartment!"

**

* * *

**

Kori's apartment was small but it would do. There was a living room that also included the kitchen table. A wall dividing that opened into the small kitchen. There were three doors, one a closet, consisting of a vacuum cleaner and other thing, a bathroom and a bedroom. There was no laundry room to which Violet had explained, "The apartment laundry room is in the basement."

Kori set her bags on the ground and Julia and Violet copied her.

"Nice apartment," Julia commented.

Kori smiled. "Thank you."

"Aunt Julia I'm hungry."

"Um, okay well it was nice to meet you Kori."

Kori smiled at Julia. "And you too friend!"

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kori suddenly remembered the program she was doing. "No, I am afraid not. I forgot that I am doing a program." She turned a little red, "It is for my um, my _problem_."

Julia suddenly became interested. "Go on."

"I um, I had a 'break-up' with someone important to me and I almost took the knife to myself or as you call it, the 'cutting'." Kori stared at the floor, "I am going to a place called 'Karen's Institute'…" She looked up at Julia. "I am unsure whether you know the place?"

Julia stared at her. "Kor, it's where I went! For my drug addiction!" She patted her friend on the back. "You'll like it. Believe me! I was a stubborn, young, 'lost' puppy until I went there. But like I said, Violet's mom changed my life. They really do help. They put you with the best people!"

Kori smiled. "Ah thank you friend! I am much assured now. I was very anxious as to whether I would like the program."

Julia smiled. "You will."

**

* * *

**

Kori felt the sunlight on her face. She smiled. She'd had the dream again. The one where she was in a big house, with lots of food and many rooms that were filled with furniture. Every time in her dream she remembered that the house was bigger than even Roy's mansion. She would always be walking around the house or the backyard, feeling pleased at its look. Then she would always sit down to a feast at the dinning room table, a man with black hair – that's all she could remember – sitting across from her as the maids served them. She felt so happy and light in these dreams. She wished she could live in them. But everyone knew that life was not like that. She would never again live in a mansion with lots of food every meal and a man that she loved.

Kori sighed and opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock on her bedside and panic took over her as she read the time on the clock: _9:30_. The program started at ten!

Kori jumped out of bed and into the shower. No time for a big breakfast, she would have to eat the one apple she'd brought.

**

* * *

**

Kori ran quickly out of the bus glancing at her watch. She breathed a sigh of relief. She still had five minutes. She started walking towards the large cream coloured building.

The sign in front of it read: 'Karen's Institute for alcoholics, drug-attics, emotional issues, and other.' There was a picture of a bumblebee and underneath it read in italics, _'We are very friendly and encourage you to join this wonderful program. There is no embarrassment in doing the right thing.'_

Kori thought that the comment underneath was very wise. There should be no embarrassment in getting help. If was going to help organize your life and give you hope then what was the problem? Now all Kori had to do was believe this herself. Even after what Julia had said, she still felt a bit iffy about it.

When she got to the doors of the building, she stopped. This was it. Entering into this building would mean that she was really starting her new life. She couldn't go back. Either she entered these doors or turned around and went home.

She pushed the doors with all her might and walked as confidently as she could into the room.

There were a few people in the room, obviously people had arrived early or some were just late. There was a desk at the front where a few people stood in line, giving their name and what program they had purchased. Kori went to stand behind a girl with red hair. She was chewing gum anxiously, her eyes searching the room nervously. Kori guessed she was here for a drug-addiction problem.

Kori observed the room. It was so friendly; the walls were yellow and there were various pictures of people who had graduated from the program. There was a few frames with sayings like: _'Is the cup half empty or half full?' 'The Grass is always greener on the other side', 'Life is an empty canvas and a paintbrush. You are given the canvas and brush; it's up to you how you want to paint your life.'_

There were also a few sofas and a long table that held some sweets and coffee and tea. The room was warm and smelled of roses. There was also some classical music playing in the background; the room just screamed (or whispered) comfortable. Kori felt the stress leaving as she became comfortable in the warm, rose-smelling room.

"Um…Miss?"

Kori snapped back to reality, realising that she was next.

"Oh um, sorry. Yes my name is Kori Anders and I am in the program for um e-emotional issues."

The lady smiled. She had brown skin and black hair that was tied into a bun. "Yes I believe I remember talking to you on the phone. You're the one where your fiancée broke up with you and left you to deal with quite a bit."

Kori looked down. Rachel must have told her that. "Yes," she said quietly.

The lady smiled reassuringly. "Well my name is Karen Breecher but friends call me 'Bee'. You can call me that if you'd like."

Kori nodded.

"Okay, so here's your package. It shows you what you will do with your 'colleague' for the next two months. It's just some guide lines but most likely your partner will decide what they want to do to help you with whatever predicament you have."

Kori tried to smile, but she just couldn't.

Karen seemed to understand. "Don't' worry Kori, I've picked a great person for you. I've known him since I was a little kid. He may a jerk and snobby at times but he's got a great heart. I'm sure you guys will bond and he'll be a great help for you."

Kori stared at Karen. "H-He?"

Karen nodded and suddenly jumped up realising the time. "Alright it's time for me to give the introduction! Come on."

Kori followed Karen in sort of a daze to a door that lead into a room with about forty people all sitting in chairs. Kori took her seat in the back, not really wanting to talk to anybody.

Karen explained that the session went from November to June and that they would graduate based on if they had bonded with their partner and if they had managed to overcome their problem. She explained that the grounds held many meditating rooms, pools, hot tubes, saunas, and comfortable rooms to just rest and think. The building was close to the sea and in the spring the grounds were filled with forests and many spots that would be great for healing and relaxing.

Karen smiled. "I'm sure you'll all heal and find yourselves here. Your 'colleagues' or partners are volunteers but are the best that we've picked. According to what you're here for, we've paired you with someone we thought could help you. Of course since you are paying for this, if you don't like who you're with, we will put you with someone else. But we encourage you to remain with who we've picked. Our highly trained researchers here have studied your file and made the best judgments. So even though you may not like them at first, them may indeed be just what you need. Just like life. Something doesn't turn out or something goes completely wrong but in fact, it leads you down a wonderful path that you would never have gotten on, had that horrible thing never happened."

She smiled again and held up a paper she was holding. "I have all you names on here. I will read your name and which room you are to go to. That is where you partner is." She looked at the paper, "Anna Romano…room thirty one. Sarah Green…room two. Kori Anders…room seven…"

Kori got up and walked quickly to the door, she turned to look back before she left the room. Karen was smiling at her. Kori returned the smile and headed out of the room. She walked down the hall, searching for room seven. Lucky number seven…at least she hoped.

Finding the room, Kori took a deep breath before she pushed the door open. Inside was a small pink room, consisting of a desk and two soft chairs, and a large window that looked out onto the large sea. There was also a bed – Kori assumed it was for her to meditate on. There were two pots of flowers, one on the table and one on another small table by the window.

Oh and there was also a person.

He was standing, facing the window, his arms folded together. Hearing Kori come in he mumbled, "It's about time!"

He turned around to see who he was going to be 'helping' and stopped in his tracks. His jaw dropped. In front of him stood an angel. She had long red hair and beautiful green eyes and seemed to have all the right curves. He thought he'd never seen a more beautiful girl.

Kori clutched her purse like it was her lifeline. In front of her stood a very handsome man, about her age. He had jet-black hair and was built quite well. But the thing that Kori noticed the most was that he was wearing dark tainted sunglasses. In the morning!

Kori looked again around the room and said the only thing she could think of. "I love pink."

The two stood there staring at each other until the man began to chuckle.

Kori raised her eyebrows.

"I-I love pink too."

Kori had to laugh. She would never have expected this big muscular man to like pink. "My name is Kori Anders. What is yours friend?"

"Richard Grayson."

* * *

**A/N: Ooohh! Cliffy! So I'm sure all of you were probably expecting the dude to be Richard (Well the summary does say that Kori meets him when she goes go the program thing). So what did y'all think? By the way, Julia is Jinx (if you didn't already know) and the little girl, Violet, is um well no one in particular (except me as an eleven year-old lol. But she does play an important role in the story later on…well sort of). **

**REVIEW! **

**Violet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG I am sooo sorry! Thank you for all your reviews and as I assured some of you I amNOT deleting my story. I was just busy in these last two months. Some new people are mentioned in this chapter. I will put them here and at the end.**

**Greg (10 yrs. old)…Gizmo**

**Slade…Slade (he will appear as a bad guy too)**

**Yes to answer some reviews, I do know the song 'Listen to your heart' and that is the reason why I named my story that. Also, yes Starfire does have the speech thing but I have read many fanfics that are AU and have Starfire with the speech thing. I personally think that it's cute and Starfire just isn't Starfire without her special way of talking. It's just _her_, you know? Well at least I feel that way and I'm sorry but this is my story and that's the way I want her to talk. **

**Dedication: This chapter is for WickedWitchoftheSE because her review is the longest yet and she really mad me feel inspired with her review :).**

**Disclaimer: ****As far as I'm concerned, I still haven't managed to take over Titans but I promise I will notify you all when I do. I do, however, own Violet! That counts for something…right?**

**Chapter Three: Secret recipe to blind for a day**

* * *

_From last time… _

_Kori had to laugh. She would never have expected this big muscular man to like pink. "My name is Kori Anders. What is yours friend?"_

"_Richard Grayson."_

* * *

Richard smiled. "Why don't you sit down?" He motioned to the big cushioned chairs.

Kori nodded and sat down on one of the red chairs while Richard sat across from her. She couldn't help thinking that there was something awfully familiar about him. _'Where have I seen him before?' _she asked herself

Richard placed his binder in front of him and looked at Kori. "So…tell me about yourself."

Kori cleared her throat. "My name is Kori Anders, as you may know, and I came from Jump City."

"What nationality are you?" Richard asked, wondering about the way she talked.

Kori seemed to know that he was asking. "I am from the small island of Tamaran, if you are familiar of the location"—Richard nodded his head—"and since I was small it has been what I speak best. I also have two best friends—" Kori smiled "—they are the best friends you could have. There is Rachel and Gar. I am hoping they will, I believe you say, 'hook up' by the time I have returned home."

"When's that?"

"In three years."

Richard raised his eyebrow. "That's a long time."

Kori nodded solemnly. "There is great reason for me to get away from that city."

"Is that why you're here?"

Kori arched her eyebrow. "Do you not already have that information?"

"Yes…I do. But I didn't look at it because it's personal stuff that I'd prefer to hear it from you…"

Kori nodded. "Thank you. I-I might not wish you to know everything." She sighed, giving him an apologetic look.

Richard waved his hand. "I know how you feel. I once went to this program and the guy helping me knew all about my problem. Didn't do much to help me."

"May I inquire why were you here?" Kori asked in curiosity.

"Oh," Richard coughed, "my uh, parents died," he lied. Well, half lied. It wasn't the complete reason. Too much responsibility would have better defined it.

Kori gasped. "Oh! I am so sorry!"

Richard patted her hand. "Don't be."

Kori looked down to where Richard's hand was still resting hers. She suddenly gasped and quickly pulled her hand away.

Richard sent her a confused look. "Are you okay?"

Kori stood up quickly. "Uh-no I um need to use the facilities."

"Oh, okay. It's just that door there." He pointed to a white door that was beside the bed.

Kori quickly ran into the washroom, closing the door firmly. She slowly sunk down on the toilet seat. When Richard had touched her hand she had felt something. Something she hadn't felt in such a long time that she didn't even know what it was. It was a funny feeling in her stomach so she had pulled back suddenly because it scared her.

She became a little depressed again, as this feeling reminded her of Roy and then of her abortion. She sat on the toilet staring miserably at the other wall, thinking of Roy and thinking of the part of her that was gone forever. Then she started crying. Her sobs brought Richard to the door.

"Kori! Oh my God-are you okay?" Evidently he thought she might be doing something dangerous.

"I-I am…" Kori wiped away her tears and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. She sniffled and stared at the floor.

Richard nervously scratched the back of his head. He didn't really know what to do. "Uh listen…do you want to tell me why you're crying?"

Kori shook her head.

Richard nodded. "That's okay. Why don't you lie on the bed and just rest…meditate a little…and then after maybe you can tell me a little bit of why you're upset."

Kori nodded and stumbled over to the bed, slowly lying down. She closed her eyes.

Richard put a C.D. in the C.D. player and turned it on. Rushing water filled the room. It stopped and a slow melody came on, while in the background a person moved in a canoe through a forest.

Kori felt her body relaxing with the music and slowly she fell asleep.

Richard watched as Kori fell asleep. He wondered what her story was. She seemed to have two different personalities. First she was shy and happy and then suddenly dark, depressing and sad. He was really confused about why she had pulled her hand away and then ran to the washroom for no reason. And then she had started crying. Maybe he had reminded her of her problem. Or had he said something? Or maybe it was just his hand on hers. He didn't mean to scare her, guessing that was what happened. He was determined to make her feel more comfortable when she woke up.

* * *

30 minutes later…

Kori opened her eyes. At first she thought she was back in her apartment but hearing the slow music she realised she was still in the room with Richard. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Have a good nap?"

Kori jumped. Looking behind her she saw Richard standing there looking out the window. She nodded. "Yes."

Richard turned around and dragged one of the chairs over to the bed, sitting down on it. He looked at Kori. "So…ready to talk?"

Kori shifted over so she was sitting in front of Richard. She sighed, staring at the opposite wall. "My-my…" she broke off and stared at Richard, "my f-fiancée cheated on me…" Just saying it made Kori feel sad and depressed again. She wasn't ready to talk about the other reason she was there. Suddenly she felt as though she almost wanted to die.It felt like her head was exploding with pressure and she felt as though nothing mattered anymore.

"You have a fiancée?" Richard asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Had," Kori corrected, barely paying attention to him. She lay back down, as the pressure spread throughout her whole body. "He is gone now." She closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her face. She could not think of a time she had felt like this. Not even when Roy had first broken up with her.

Richard did the only thing he could think of. He patted her back and said, "It's okay."

Big mistake.

Kori suddenly sat up and pushed away from Richard, though he had not been that near to her. "It is not okay! Do you hear me? IT IS NOT OKAY!"

Richard jumped a little.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" Kori's eyes blazed with tears and anger. Suddenly she gasped and put a hand on her mouth. The anger left her face and she stared at Richard with an expression that was a mixture of confusion and surprise for having an outburst. She burst into snobs. "I-I'm s-sorry."

Richard tried to hug her. "Kori I—"

"Please…do not touch me," Kori whispered. She backed away from him, tears running down her face. "Leave me alone…just leave me alone." She turned towards the door, opening it.

She ran out of the room, out of the hall, out of the building, and away from hope. She ran until she reached her apartment, and there she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She stumbled to the washroom and burst into real tears that shook her body and fell like puddles of water around her…along with the new red drips of blood that began falling all around Kori. For her she knew she need to use the pain to take her thoughts away from the thing she realised she had been thinking before…suicide.

* * *

Richard stared at the door where Kori had just left. He had just made the biggest mistake ever and felt like a loser.

This was a first. He had never felt more pathetic and helpless then he did at that moment. He had not been in the room with Kori for more then an hour and he had already screwed up. He was so confused though. He knew he had screwed up and could kick himself for saying such a stupid thing but maybe it was just that she didn't like him.

He smacked his head. "God help me."

* * *

"Uhh…"

Kori sat up, rubbing her eyes. Where was she? She looked around and found she was on the floor of the washroom. She must have fainted after crying so much and err…doing her other thing. She stood up and found that her pants had red blotches on them. There was also dried blood on the floor and on the counter top. Kori felt depression setting in again when she remembered why she was in the washroom and what had happened just a few hours before.

She quickly got up and cleaned the mess. She put on another pair of pants and a black long-sleeve shirt then, decided to call Rachel because she really needed to talk to a friend right then. Even though she had made a deal not to even do so much as write home, let alone call as to really start a new life, she really needed someone to talk to and to comfort her. She picked up her phone and dialled Rachel's house phone number. It was long distanced but still, Kori didn't care.

It rang five times before a slightly sarcastic voice came on. "If you don't know which house you've just called then you're seriously stupid. Obviously you're looking for me but I'm not here right now—or this answering machine wouldn't be on—so call back and blah, blah all that junk answering machines say. I suppose you should leave all your info after the beep but really I never check my answering machine so don't bother. If you're still on the line right now you're seriously a loser."

Kori sighed and hung up. She didn't want to leave a message—Rachel actually did check it—because she knew her friend would get worried about her. And Kori didn't want Rachel to become worried without the whole story…she might do something drastic. She called Gar's house but there was an answering machine too.

Kori slammed the phone down and plopped down on the couch. Great, just when she needed both of her best friends, they weren't home.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kori sighed, getting up to answer it. She hoped it wasn't some random neighbour hoping to meet Kori because that was the last thing she needed. She opened the door to reveal Julia. She was chewing some pink bubble gum that matched her hair, popping it every so often.

"Hey Kor! I saw you run into your apartment an hour ago when I was outside. Everything go good today?" She arched an eyebrow. "You're home early! It's just after twelve."

Kori nodded. "It ends at four."

"And you're home now because-?"

"I-I encountered some conflict…" Kori said in a low voice.

Julia sent Kori a concerned look. "Kor, are you okay? You're looking really pale…exactly what conflict did you run into?" She reached up to place a hand on Kori's forehead.

On instinct Kori backed away.

"Kori?" Julia looked a little hurt and even more concerned.

"I-I," Kori suddenly realised that the two people she had backed away from that day were only trying to help her. She felt a few tears escape her eyes, "M-my fiancée—he cheated on m-me…" She tried to wipe away her tears. "That is what I am h-here…" Again not the whole story but honestly, Kori couldn't be expected to be ready to tell everything at the state she was in. She could barely get out the part of Roy leaving.

But that was all Julia needed to understand. She gathered Kori in her arms and rocked the girl back and forth. "Oh honey…you poor girl…I know exactly how you feel."

Kori looked up at her from the motherly embrace. "Y-you do?" She asked.

Julia nodded. She led both of them over to the couch and sat down. "My ex-boyfriend, Slade (A/N: he is a bad guy too), left about six years ago…he was all I lived for and all I died for…after that break up, I started drugs and other."

Kori had stopped crying. "That is what Roy did to me…but I did not turn to the drugs."

Julia nodded. "But Kori, you gotta let them do their job at the program…what exactly happened?"

Kori hesitated but she felt completely comfortable telling Julia. She felt as though she were talking to a slightly happier Rachel. Kori explained everything that had happened that morning, including running into the washroom and crying and then yelling at Richard. She left out what she had done when she came home, however.

"Oh Kori," Julia said, "You have to trust this guy. Okay maybe he was a bit too forward…"

"A bit?" Kori let a small giggle out.

Julia laughed. "Come on, he's a guy, he probably didn't know what to do," she hesitated, "but that doesn't mean he won't learn what to say and do later. I promise that he'll help you."

Kori sighed. "I wish I would know that for sure…I am without optimism."

Julia cocked her head. "I know a way to change that."

Kori looked at her. "You do?"

"Let's go play with Violet."

Kori actually smiled.

* * *

"Dude you are soo stupid!" Victor exclaimed, shaking his head. He took a swing of his large beer.

"Hey!" Richard exclaimed. "I resent that!"

Karen smiled sympathetically at Richard. "I have to agree with Vic on this one. That was _not_ the right thing to do."

Richard folded his arms across his chest. "Okay then what was the _right_ thing to do? If you guys are so smart then tell me exactly what I was supposed to do."

Victor shrugged. "You should know."

Richard glared at him. "Jeez the girl was crying and I've had no experience on comforting females in distress."

Karen smirked. "You mean Katharine never broke down in tears in front of you."

"That doesn't count," Richard grumbled. "Kitten doesn't do real crying."

Karen shook her head. "Dick, Dick, Kori has obviously been through a lot and the last thing she wants is some stranger—especially a guy—comforting her physically. You're supposed to help her through talking and most importantly by just listening to her. That's what most people want."

"Besides," Victor put in, "it sounds to me like this girl needs some brightening up in her life. You know, like being shown how to live again."

Richard rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…that's an idea."

"What is?" Karen asked.

"To teach Kori how to have fun again." Richard was already devising a plan in his head. He knew exactly how to help her.

* * *

Kori hesitantly knocked on room seven. She gasped as her black sweater slid down her arm revealing several red scars. She quickly pulled her sweater over both of her wrists before the door opened. Kori stood there, nervously biting her lip. "Hi."

Richard nodded, moving aside to let her come in. "Good, you came today."

Kori sat on the chair and looked at him. "My friends have paid for this. Whether I am enjoying it or not, I must go." She stared at the floor. "I-I am sorry for yesterday. I am not usually a person who yells."

Richard smiled gently. "Kori, it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry. It's not okay, because if it were then obviously you wouldn't be here." He grinned, "But I'm going to change that."

Kori suddenly looked up at him, "Pardon me?"

Richard shook his head. "You'll see." He titled his head. "You need to learn how to live again."

Kori looked confused. "Learn to live? But I am already quite acquainted with how to live. I know how to breathe and blink and—"

Richard waved his hand. "Not literally. I mean," he chose his words carefully this time, "the events that have happened to you obviously made you forget how to actually enjoy life and have hope so I am going to help you find that again."

Kori's face lost the hard look it had been sporting before, becoming softer. "Thank you."

Richard smiled. "Listen, when was the last time you baked cookies?"

Kori raised her eyebrow. "Cookies?"

"Yeah, like chocolate chip cookies from scratch."

Kori thought back and remembered a time when her and Gar were only ten and oddly had their foster home to themselves.

It had been Gar's idea to invite Rachel over so he could show both girls his 'secret' recipe for chocolate chip cookies, which happened to be the regular chocolate chip cookie recipe, everyone used, Rachel had later told him. It had been one of the happiest days that Kori had had in a long time.

Kori actually smiled a real smile thinking about the memory and for that one moment, Richard saw the real Kori…he saw her open up to the happy girl she used to be. Richard knew he had to get her to be that girl again. And in that one moment, he also felt a funny feeling in his stomach that he still couldn't figure out what it was.

"So I take it, it was probably a long time ago?" He asked.

Kori nodded. "Fourteen years ago."

Richard nodded. "I thought so." He stood up and was about to offer her his hand when he remembered the day before and instead gave her a smile, "Come on…we're going to the kitchen."

Kori looked confused for a moment, then Richard's words sung in. As if on automatic, Kori jumped up and clapped happily, "Yay! We're going to bake cookies!"

Richard smiled inwardly, cheering that he had got her to become excited when a moment ago she had been depressed. "Yup." He walked out of the room, leading Kori down the hall to the kitchen.

Upon entering the large spotless kitchen, Kori saw that all the ingredients needed for the cookies were already set up. Kori followed Richard over to the granite countertop.

"You're lucky. I'm going to show you a secret recipe for baking chocolate chip cookies."

Kori giggled a little. "I hope you will not be like my best friend and simply bake them the 'normal' way."

Richard's eyes twinkled. "I assure you that these cookies will be the best cookies you will ever eat."

Kori grinned. "Alright then, Richard. Let us see."

Richard smirked. "You'll see alright." He put on an apron and handed one to Kori.

Kori put her hands on her hips. "Hey, why must I wear the one with the flowers?"

"Because you're a girl."

"You like pink."

Richard turned red. "I-you're right…just don't tell anyone." He muttered.

Kori smiled. "Your secret is safe with me." She put on the apron.

_An hour later…_

Kori had just finished mixing in the floor when Richard added the secret ingredient.

"Now…" Richard opened the cupboard and took out a white package, "time for the secret ingredient." He opened the package and poured the white into the beige batter.

Kori looked curiously at the package. "What is it Richard?"

Richard smiled at her. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Positive."

"Alright…beware, it's not that amazing, it's just a normal ingredient."

"Tell me," Kori persisted.

"Vanilla pudding mix."

Kori gasped, amazed. "Wow…how did you figure out that it would make the cookies taste good?"

Richard turned a little red. "I like working in the kitchen…it was trial and error. Not many people know that I actually like cooking."

Kori nodded. "But you should tell them! Why hide a good talent?"

Richard shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. My life is…complicated…"

"And mine isn't?"

Richard's eyes met Kori's and for a moment he saw all her pain and almost felt it too. He almost understood her for a second—the same with Kori to Richard—but a moment later it was gone as though it had never been there.

No, this wasn't what Richard wanted. He wanted Kori to feel happy, not remember her depressing life. He put on a smile. "Hey let's put these cookies in the oven!"

Kori nodded, not as happy as before, though. "Oh…yes of course."

While they waited for the cookies to bake, Kori told Richard about Gar and Rachel… her favourite topic. She also told him a little about her childhood and how they were like family to her. "And they should really not be so obvious with their deep affection for each other. I hope they shall get together will I am here, as I have told you before," she finished.

Richard smiled. "They sound like great friends."

"They are," Kori said. "And now it is your turn friend Richard, to tell me about your friends and childhood."

Richard gulped. "Childhood?"

"Yes."

Richard would have rather talked about anything than his childhood. "Well…I've got a couple of friends, you know. You've probably already met Karen. I know her and her husband Victor. They're really good friends of mine. I knew Vic since elementary school." He thought for a moment. "I also met this girl in high school called Julia. We were friends until she went with the wrong crowd. But five years ago I met her again from Karen and we've been friends ever since."

"Her name is Julia?"

"Yeah."

Kori wondered if she could be the same Julia that she had met at her apartment. But it probably wasn't. Julia was a popular name.

The beeper for the cookies suddenly went off. Richard jumped up but knew he had been saved from telling Kori about his childhood. For now…

'_Maybe I'll tell me someday when we're better friends…if we ever become better friends,' _he thought. He walked over to the oven, opening it, letting a wave of delicious cookie smell out. He took the tray out. "Cookies are done!" He called to Kori.

Kori walked over to him. "Are you sure they are done?"

Richard nodded. "I always bake these cookies and they always take the same amount of time to bake." He took out a spatula and moved each cookie onto a rack.

"We just have to waited five minutes for them to cool," Richard explained.

"This will be hard!" Kori exclaimed. "They smell like heaven."

When five minutes had passed, Richard put the cookies on a plate and stuck them on the counter between Kori and himself, placing two glasses of milk beside the plate.

Richard clapped his hands. "Dig in!"

Kori took a cookie and bit into it. She chewed and swallowed, then suddenly smiled. "Oh Richard they are simply delicious!"

Richard smiled, biting into a cookie. "Told ya so."

Kori laughed. "Now I will have to show you one of my recipes."

"Cool."

Richard secretly felt pleased with himself while he watched Kori demolish all the cookies on the plate. Before he'd had a chance to finish one she'd already had three. He'd never seen anyone eat as fast as she did besides Victor. It made him happy that he was actually making some progress and accomplishing something.

* * *

Kori actually smiled at a random person on the bus on her way home and was feeling rather light and happy when she was invited over to Julia's apartment. Violet was playing at a friend's house so Julia made coffee and tea and took out some cookies.

They both sat at the kitchen table.

"So…" Julia raised an eyebrow, "can I ask what drug you're on?"

Kori giggled. "I am not on the 'drug'! Can I not just be happy?" She asked innocently.

"You can and you have but I've never seen you this happy before."

'_You should have seen me before,' _Kori thought. "Oh I just had a most enjoyable day."

Julia took a sip of her tea. "Something big must of happened to make you actually smile for more than a second…or two."

Kori smiled. "I am beginning to sound much like Rachel."

"Rachel?" Julia asked confused. "Oh yeah, that best friend of yours." She took another sip of her tea. "She sounds like fun."

"Oh she is!" Kori exclaimed. "I bet you would both be great acquaintances. You are both very similar."

"Really?"

"Yes. You both dress quite similar and you drink the tea like Rachel." Kori thought for a moment. "You talk the same and you are both understanding and always listen to my shameful complaining."

Julia blushed a little. "Thanks…but your complaining is _not_ shameful…I'm just happy to be your friend." It was again getting too emotional for her since she wasn't used to having a friend so full of emotions and sentiments as Kori was, so she quickly changed the subject. "You still haven't told me what happened today that's got you all smiley about."

Kori smiled remembering the day. "Richard and me made chocolate chip cookies and he revealed his most secret recipe to me. They were delicious! You must try them Julia. I am sure you would enjoy them."

Julia smiled. "I knew that Richard would help you."

Kori looked confused. "Richard?"

"Yeah that's his name, isn't it?"

"Yes but how are you acquainted with him?"

Julia shrugged. "Didn't I tell you? We met five years ago when I went to the program. I knew him, Karen, and Vic in high school but we lost contact when I joined the gangsters."

Kori gasped, "So you were indeed the one he told me about today."

"Probably"—Julia grinned—"And I knew that you would just have to have a little bit of faith in him."

Kori looked at the floor. "I actually did not have much faith in him this morning," she said quietly.

Julia gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't get down too hard on yourself—I'm sure he didn't have too much faith in you or himself either. But I guess he did a good job."

Kori nodded. "I wonder what he will have planned the next time we meet. Tomorrow we are to do something as a group."

"Oh you'll like that," Julia said. "You get to meditate and reflect a lot."

Before Kori could answer, someone threw open the door with a crash, ran inside and slammed it shut.

It was Violet.

Julia immediately stood up at the site of her adopted daughter and gave a gasp. Kori quickly turned around upon seeing Violet she tried to hold in her laughter as she took in the site of the girl. It was not what she had expected to see.

Violet was wearing a pink and yellow clown outfit. Her face had been painted a powdery white and her mouth and eyes were encircled with red paint. She also wore a round red ball on her nose so that she resembled a clown. She was also covered in mud.

Julia's eyes widen as she glared at the girl, a little fear passing in her eyes. "Violet, what the hell happened? Why are you dressed like that?"

Violet smiled sheepishly. "Well see Susannah's Aunt was visiting and we all know that she does costumes and make-up for musicals and so it was Maddalina's idea that we ask her to paint our faces and dress us up. She just happened to have some costumes in her car so I asked her to make me a clown since I know you love them!" She grinned with a hint of mischief in making the last comment.

Julia put her hands on her hips. Kori suddenly noticed—for the first time since she had met Julia—that Julia seemed a little uncomfortable. "Violet…" she warned threateningly.

Kori looked confused and Violet must of noticed because she explained. "Auntie's afraid of clowns."

Julia eyes became small slits. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am too!"

"Ha!" Violet smiled.

"Alright whatever, so I am…" Julia grumbled

Kori gave a small smile.

"And why are you covered in mud."

Violet averted her gaze, looking a little scared. She caught site of Kori. "Oh hey Kori! I didn't know you were here."

"Don't change the subject Violet."

"I-I slipped," she said hurriedly.

"Yeah that's why there's mud in shirt."

"You know, sarcasm is a bad habit to get into."

"So is lying," Julia said, looking hard at Violet, waiting for the small girl to say truth.

Violet stared back at Julia, she as hard. But after a minute, she sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. I-I was walking across the playground when Greg came over and asked me why I was dressed so stupidly. I said it wasn't stupid and then he told me not to talk back and then he tried to punch me but I defended myself and so we fell in the mud. He still tried to attack me while I defended myself and then someone called him and he just got up and ran away."

Julia was white by the time Violet was finished speaking. "He a-attacked you again?"

Violet nodded solemnly.

"Please, who is this Greg that you speak of?" Kori asked.

"My ex's brother's son."

* * *

Despite Kori's earlier conversation with Violet and Julia, she was still feeling happy and light when she went to bed. She hadn't even thought about going near the washroom—except to do the normal stuff—that night.

But it wasn't until she woke up in a cold sweat with tears on her face from a nightmare of what had happened only months ago, that Kori remembered. She was reminded of her break-up and painful operation. And she fell back into depression...again.

Richard had been able to blind her—but only for a day.

* * *

**A/N: So long enough for ya? I know happy but _depressing _man! Well I never said this would be a completely happy story.**

**There will be more on this Greg character, which by the way if you don't already know he is Gizmo. Wally will most likely be in the next chapter. Also Slade will appear as a villain and, well I don't want to give away the rest!**

**PLEASE review because those keep me going. If I get a lot you can bet I will update _really _soon. **

**Violet**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG yes you are allowed to kill me. I am sooo sorry that I have not updated. But I had a serious writers block, plus in the middle somewhere I had a serious inspiration for an original story and I have like 35 pages typed up.**

**Also, I don't know how many of you attend high school and are in gr. 10 but believe me when I say that June was the most intense homework-filled month of my life. I had like five projects, exams, b-day parties, filming etc… **

**So, I really am sorry and I promise to update the next chapter really soon.**

**Someone complained to me that I should have explained the reason why Kori didn't have the baby and give it up for adoption, and how abortion is a touchy topic. First of all, Kori didn't have the baby because Roy told her he wasn't going to support her or the baby. He broke Kori's heart and sent her into shock and she didn't know what else to do. She aborted the baby because if she had it she knew she would want to keep it but it would remind her too much of Roy. It would tear her apart and she thought she was making the best decision. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.**

**Plus plenty of people have abortions for no reason at all; this is _my_ story and I chose for Kori to have an abortion. I personally think abortion should be up to the woman since _she's_ having the baby. I mean, I think it's wrong to abort your baby because it's a girl and you wanted a boy but I think it's okay if you got rapped or something. If anybody has anything about this they want to say, put it in the review and I'll get back to you.**

**Chapter dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful bestest (not a word but really what child hasn't used it in their vocabulary at least once?) friend in the whole wide world, Suzanne. Thanks for always being there for me in my times of happiness, and especially in my times of need. **

**Disclaimer: Well, in my dreams I am a famous and rich person who owns the Teen Titans, but, well that's just in my dreams. In reality I own nothing in this story except for my O.C. Violet! Oh and I do not own Stefanie Cimini because yes she actually is a person (and is not insane although scientists have questioned her motives ;) )**

**Chapter Four: La vie en Rose**

**I'd rather have roses on my table than diamonds on my neck.****  
**- Emma Goldman

**Where flowers bloom so does hope.****  
**- Lady Bird Johnson

**_The world is a rose; smell it and pass it to your friends._****_  
_****- Persian Proverb**

_

* * *

_

_From last time…_

_Despite Kori's earlier conversation with Violet and Julia, she was still feeling happy and light when she went to bed. She hadn't even thought about going near the washroom—except to do the normal stuff—that night. _

_But it wasn't until she woke up in a cold sweat with tears on her face from a nightmare of what had happened only months ago, that Kori remembered. She was reminded of her break-up and painful operation. And she fell back into depression. _

_Richard had been able to blind her—but only for a day._

* * *

Richard whistled happily as he strode into room seven. He sat down in his usual chair, preparing to wait for Kori.

Kori had really enjoyed their cookie episode. He could see how much fun she was having, and he felt that he was making a difference and that maybe this job wasn't so hard after all.

'_Kori seemed so happy when I left her last time, I'm sure I'm doing the right thing.'_ Remembering how much she had smiled, he gave himself a pat on the back. _'I should do this for a living!'_ A part of him told himself not to be so cocky. He ignored the voice.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to revealed Kori. She slowly trudged in, appearing much like she did the first day—her head down, sad, confused, but not scared— except that something was a little _different_.

She still had her head down when she sat across from Richard but before Richard could say anything, she let out a big sigh and then started fiddling with her hands.

"What shall we do today?" She sighed again.

Richard was really confused. Why was she sad still? Hadn't he helped her so much last time? Why was she suddenly acting the way she had on the first day.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked.

Kori sighed. "Nothing." She looked around the room a couple of times, "I just feel…as though I wish to, I don't know"-she paused, her voice turning to a whisper-"do something."

Richard all of a sudden looked happy again. "Well then if you want to do something, you're in luck! We're going to do something fun and stimulating today."

Kori immediately looked up and smiled. Her sudden change of mood was so noticeable, even Richard picked it up. "Oh finally! I have been feeling quite restive these days."

Richard smiled. _'Wow, I must be doing great here! She's smiled already and it's hardly been five minutes!'_ There was nothing to worry about. She just wanted to do something. It was probably his theory on teaching her to live again, at work.

"We need to go outside for this one," Richard said, getting up and opening the door.

"No cooking today?" Kori asked, following him out of the room.

"No, something better."

He led her to the outside of the building, towards the back.

There stood in front of Kori, a beautiful lot.

Karen had truly done a wonderful job of creating the image of peace and harmony that existed in the world. Even though it was October, the landscaping looked like a magical place. There were many different trees everywhere—Oak, Evergreen, Maple, and Kori's two favourites Willow and Japanese Maple trees.

There was also a part in the middle of the property that displayed a huge and lavishing fountain surrounded by flowers—that were not yet dead—that looked too beautiful to be true.

There was a dirt path that ran along the outside of the property, circulating it and then running straight across the property. When Richard took Kori on a grand tour, she saw that the dirt path that ran across the property led you to a bridge right in the middle.

It was the called the _Bridge of Dreams _and when Kori asked Richard about this title he answered, "Because it's a tradition that every time someone comes to this program, they will cross the bridge at the beginning—when they are far from their dreams but showing that they have crossed a bridge in the right direction. Then, again at the end of their time here, to show that they have crossed over and have achieved or are close to achieving their dreams."

Kori clasped her hands together. "It sounds beautiful."'

Richard smiled. "Karen decided it would be a tradition when she built this place. The bridge was already here and she thought it would be appropriate since building this place and successfully opening it was one of _her_ dreams come true."

Continuing the tour, Richard showed Kori the far end of the property, where it faced the ocean.

"It is a beautiful property," Kori breathed. She felt like she was in a fairy tale. She shook her head. "Beautiful can not even describe it. It must be even more breath-taking in the summer."

Richard nodded. "Yeah. Karen has a real green thumb."

"So where will we plant my garden?" Kori asked curiously.

"I'll show you right now."

Five minutes later the two arrived at a secluded part of the property. It was a circular area. Willow trees surrounded the outside and there was a cobbled stone walk. In the middle stood a small white fountain where water sprouted out from a rosy red heart on top. All around the area there was fresh soil, ready to be planted in.

"Okay, Kori. We're going to be planting in this soil here; it will be your personal garden. Decide what kind of plants you want to get, okay? We're going to go to a nursery close to here to get them." He paused. "But here's the thing."

"Yes?"

"This won't be a regular garden; it's special. In this garden you will plant a flower or bush according to all the special and most important people in your life that you believe deserve a place in your sacred garden. The plant you give them will show how much they mean to you.

Like if you were planting something for your mom, you could give her a rosebush and then if you were planting something for a friend you met, you'd give them a tulip. Understand?"

Kori nodded, but looked oddly bewildered. "Yes, I believe I comprehend."

"Great."

* * *

An hour later Kori had picked out all the plants she was going to grow in her sacred garden, which she had decided to call _La vie en Rose_.

"Why'd you pick that name?" Richard asked her as he wrote the title on a piece of wood while Kori painted it. They were going to hang it at the opening into the garden.

"Hmm?" Kori seemed distracted. "What were we talking about?"

"I said how come you picked _'La vie en Rose'_ as a name for your garden?"

Kori looked confused, as though she hadn't remembered what she had named her garden, but then she nodded. "Right. _La vie en Rose_. I have selected this name because what I know is that these plants shall be a reflection of my thoughts of my friends and family. To me everyone is a plant in the world. Many are delicate and fragile like flowers while others are bushes and trees—sturdy on the outside and strong on the inside.

This garden shall be my life in flowers. The big bushes will represent my family, where the roots lie deep in the ground. The roots of my heritage. The small ones will be my friends."

Richard laughed. "Wow, I didn't know you were so wise."

Kori shrugged. "I do not think I am wise. If I was then I would not be here."

Richard put down the sign he was painting. He sighed. "Kori, just because you're here, doesn't mean you aren't wise. Even the wise mess up. Everyone messes up. 'Messing up' is different for everyone you know," he smiled at her.

She returned the smile. "Now _that_ is wise."

When they had finished panting the sign, they began planting. Kori had chosen the following plants for the following people.

**Mom **– Japanese maple

**Dad** – Evergreen tree

"Because I remember that he was always there for me, strong and sturdy," Kori explained. "Nor wind nor cold could stop him from protecting me," she looked down, "only a car."

**Saffron** – blue spruce

"Who's that?" Richard asked.

"My sister," Kori replied.

"Isn't her name an expensive spice or something?"

"I believe so."

**Thyme** – Pendula

"Let me guess," Richard rubbed his chin. "You brother?"

Kori smiled. "Yes."

**Rachel** – Rosebush

Kori explained, "Because she is beautiful with thorns attached—thorns only Gar can manage to get through."

**Gar** -Star fruit

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mrs. Sytnyk walked in the classroom._

"_Mrs.! Mrs.!"_

"_Yes Garfield?"_

_The entire class was looking at Gar but he didn't mind. Not this time. "Please give Kori a star! She deserves one, especially since today is her birthday."_

_Mrs. Sytnyk smiled warmly down at the young boy and then at Kori who was blushing furiously._

_The teacher walked over to her desk and produced two golden stars. She placed one on Kori's shirt. "This is for Kori, not only because it's her birthday but because she is a star in helping people and being so friendly all the time." She placed the other star on Gar's shirt. "This is for being such a good friend."_

_From that day on, Kori was often referred to as a "Star". And Gar always made sure she was._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Since Star fruit needs warm weather and stuff all the time, we'll plant it in the Greenhouse and then transfer it outside in the spring," Richard explained.

**Violet **– Violets and a strawberry plant

Kori giggled. "Violet is so sweet and full of life."

**Julia **– a pink tulip

"I think it will be most appropriate," Kori said.

"Why's that?" Richard asked.

Kori grinned, "It corresponds with her hair."

**Roy **– dandelion

"Roy?" Richard asked in disbelief. "Why is he a special person in your life?"

Kori shook her head. "If you must ask me that Richard, you do not understand love."

Richard frowned. "Right, sorry." He paused. "We'll plant it in the greenhouse," he said without looking at her.

Kori nodded.

Nine plants took about half of the planting area, especially since some of the things Kori had decided to plant, were trees.

As the were cleaning up Kori asked Richard, "But will they all not die next year?"

Richard shook his head. "No. You were smart in making sure to get plants that will come back next year—and every year after that. I made sure that you got these kinds of plants since it would be a shame for one of your friends or family to be gone when spring comes around."

Kori smiled. "Indeed a shame."

"Although," Richard added, "you may have to replace the dandelion."

* * *

"All right Julia, you may go now," Ms. Polly droned in her monotonous voice that was ten times more emotionless than Raven's and incredibly annoying.

'_Finally!'_

Julia couldn't wait to get out of the grocery store. She was already late in picking Violet up from school, since she had worked some extra hours. The rent was going up and she needed more cash.

She hurriedly exited the store—not even bothering to take off her uniform—and quickly drove to Violet's school.

Arriving there, she saw Violet waiting outside with a quite attractive young man.

Julia drove up and got out of the car. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "What's going on Violet?" She turned to the man, "Is she in trouble?"

The man chuckled. "No, no don't worry. You're daughter is far from trouble. In fact she's one of my favourite students."

"Then why are you out here with her?"

The man smiled. "Two reasons. Your daughter won the science fair—_and _story contest I should add—and she is going to the nationals. The school needs you permission since the deadline is today."

Julia's mouth had dropped so far she had trouble speaking, "Violet w-won the _science_ fair?" She asked in disbelief.

"I did Auntie Julia!" Violet smiled brightly. "My experiment won!"

"Wow," Julia said bewildered. "I always hated science. Failed it too. What was your experiment on?"

"A better way for engineers to build houses!"

"She built quite a nice model," the man added. "Better than many architectures and engineers could do."

"That's great Vi!" Julia exclaimed. "Of course she can go," she told the man. She added in a dramatic whisper, "Always knew she was a genius!"

Violet giggled. "Thanks auntie. I just have to go get my experiment since I left it in the classroom." She took off towards the building.

Suddenly Julia felt a little weird standing there alone with this man. She cleared her throat and in a rough tone she said, "So um, what was the other reason you're out here with her?"

"To make sure she would be safe…I know what kind of neighbourhood this is."

Julia nodded. "I'll agree with that any day."

"And I wanted to meet her adopted mom."

Julia sent him a questioning look. "How'd you know I'm her adopted mom?" She asked suspiciously.

The man looked embarrassed. "My friend told me about you."

Julia rolled her eyes. Typical Victor. "And did this 'friend' also tell you, to come and meet me?"

"No, he only told me about you. Violet showed me a picture of you when the class did a project on their family. Yes, that's right she put you as her mom and even told me she had another mom but thought you were more loving than anyone she's ever known."

"Thanks for all the details," Julia said sarcastically.

"You seem like the type who wants them all. Besides," he added, "I thought you looked like a real beauty"-Julia blushed-"and I'm right," he said softly.

He was close to her now and Julia thought he might hear her heart beat.

Too emotional.

"What's your name," she asked sharply, backing away.

"They call me Wally."

Somehow Julia thought this was the start of something really new.

* * *

"So Richard, how are things with you and Kori going?"

It was six o'clock. Everyone had left the building but Richard was helping Karen organize her office since it looked like a tornado hit.

"Before I answer that, let me ask _you_ a question. Why is your office such a mess?"

Karen blushed, "I don't think you need to know that answer." She threw a bunch of old documents and rough copy material in the recycling bin.

"Oh, I think I do," Richard crossed his arms. "I should know the reason why I'm helping you."

Karen eyed him. "Out of the goodness of your heart?" She asked hopefully.

Richard raised his eyebrows.

"Right," Karen shook her head. "You're too selfish to do anything for other people unless it benefits you." Under her breath she added, "Maybe Kori can change that."

"What was that you said?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." When Karen saw that Richard was still waiting for an answer to his first question, she sighed. "Fine. This office is a mess because Victor was supposed to clean in for the past month but I'm assuming his idea of cleaning is throwing everything in the closest."

Richard smirked. "Yep. That's his idea alright."

Karen straightened some files and then put them into a drawer. "Now your turn." She faced Richard, who was sorting through documents of the patients and documents of the helpers. "How are things with you and Kori going?"

Richard smiled proudly. "Oh very good! I think I'm really making progress. She was happy when we were making cookies and then today when we were planting that garden…she was really into it."

"Into it?"

"Yeah," Richard put someone called 'Stefanie Cimini'—who had come for unknown insanity—in the patients pile, "she was kind of distracted—which I take as a good sign that she's really having fun and is forgetting the past."

Karen sighed. "Richard, the idea is for her to accept and move on from the past, not forget it."

"Karen, look. I know what I'm doing." He put 'Julie Kramreither' in the helper pile.

"Are you sure Richard?"

Richard put the papers down. "Yes! I am Karen, okay? You know, she came in today and said she was restless, and wanted something to do. That means that she is actually wanting to live again."

Karen looked worried. "Richard, are you positively sure? These things aren't that easy you know. She was suffering from depression and who knows what else when she came. I find it hard that after only your first session of baking cookies she's suddenly just snapped back into place."

Richard stood up angrily. "So you think I'm not doing a good job, eh?" he snapped.

"No I don—"

"Well I AM!" Richard said loudly. "Karen, you never have faith in me, but for once I know I am accomplishing something. I am solving something!"

"It's not a math equation Richard!" Karen yelled, also standing up. "It's a complex person. She's a complex person and as soon as you realise that, you can accomplish something." She paused, trying to calm down. "And don't tell me I've never had faith in you." She glared at him angrily. "Why do you think you're in this program anyway?" she demanded.

"W-What do you mean?" Richard asked confused.

"You're here," Karen explained, "because I had faith in you. I didn't have to accept your portfolio that Bruce gave me, but I did."

Richard narrowed his eyes. "Want to know something Karen? I. Don't. Need. Your. Help. I'm NOT a charity case." With that Richard stormed out of the room.

Karen shook her head. "He really doesn't get it, does he?"

* * *

**A/N: If any of you can read between the lines in the last thing Richard said to Kori, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. There's also a lot of other symbolism in this chapter that I don't know if any of you caught. If you noticed anything a little weird with Kori well…you're on to something!**

**Yes, sorry for not updating in so, long. I hope you can forgive me! Next chappie will be coming in hopefully a week or two's time. It depends because next week I'm being given an overload of piano theory.**

**Oh, for all you who never took French in school (no exception people from Canada!), La vie en Rose means Life in Pink.**

**Another disclaimer that I forgot to mention: I do not own _La vie en Rose_ either.**

**Violet **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I took this Peer helping course and they said the worse thing you can do when helping someone with real issues is look at the clock or your watch because they immediately feel less important and like they're on a time limit. I just remembered that when I was going to write this story. So if Richard does that, you have the right to call him a bad 'Peer Helper' with Kori.**

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. My further apologies are at the end of the story.**

**Chapter dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all those of you who figured out what the dandelions represented. This includes Emily, titandancer21, BlondeEarthGoddess183, Maiyuna, Koriand'r Grayson, Skyler-A-Teloiv, TTHPfan, and lalala5812. A lot of you got it. Kori is going to be replacing the dandelion…with someone else wink wink.**

**Disclaimer: I, by no means whatsoever, do not own any of the characters in this story. I did not make up their personalities or names, however I did take them and use them for fun in a plot I made up. And I own one beautiful character; Violet. I also do not own 'Wisemen' by James Blunt. **

_**By the way, when the part that includes that song comes up, you should really listen to it while you're reading. I highly recommend it.**_

* * *

****

**Chapter Five: A Change of Wheel**

**_If you pass by the colour purple in a field and _****_  
_****_don't notice it, God gets real pissed off._**_**  
**- Alice Walker_

* * *

"So Kori, how are you feeling today?" Richard asked pleasantly.

"Hm."

Kori's head was down, buried beneath her arms.

It was now November and their sessions had been going on for about two months.

Richard raised his eyebrows and sighed. This wasn't the only time Kori had come in like this. From the garden episode she had seemed pretty normal…well sort of. "Are you okay?" he asked.

After a moment Kori raised her head. "What type of wood is this?" she motioned to the desk.

"What?" Richard asked confused and a taken back.

Kori sighed. "I liked wood," she murmured, "so sturdy."

Richard didn't know what was going on so he changed the subject quickly. "We're going to an amusement park!" he said—drumming up as much cheerfulness as possible.

"In the winter?" Kori stated more than asked. Her eyes depicted that she was evidently somewhere else.

"No it's in—"

"Yay!" Kori suddenly jumped up and Richard almost had a heart attack. It wasn't from Kori's yell but more from his surprise and shock of her drastic mood change. Nevertheless, Richard was happy that she was suddenly more cheerful.

Richard chuckled, "You mean the roller coaster."

"Yes I believe that is what I meant."

Richard glanced at his watch—a simple gesture yet meaningful. "It looks like we should go…" Richard trailed away. He had looked back up at Kori and took a sharp intake of breath. Kori looked like she was about to cry. "Kori…what's wrong?" Richard forgot the past experiences and reached out and touched her arm.

Instead of running away or locking herself in the washroom, Kori let out a yelp and clutched her arm. Then she blushed. "I am sorry friend. You did not harm me it is just that my arms have been hurting lately."

Richard nodded—and suddenly having flashbacks of the last time he touched her arm, was glad that she trusted him enough now. "Maybe you should get more rest…or you've been working too hard lately."

Kori offered a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Thank-you for the suggestions," she nodded.

There was a silence, not awkward but more where Richard was trying to read Kori's face for some clue or suggestion as to her weird behaviour. Finding nothing, he sighed and grabbed his coat. "We'd better get going if we want to beat the lines."

"Oh yes!" It was as though Kori had suddenly been told that moment that they were going to an amusement park. She grabbed her coat as well and skipped joyfully out of the room leaving a dumfounded, gaping Richard behind.

* * *

Julia yawned and in the most non-enthusiastic way, typed in the code name for the jeans. She briefly glanced at the tag size and then at the lady's figure. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think a size four is a little too small for you? I mean you won't even get your butt in here, let alone anything else…"

The lady's face clouded with anger. "Well I never!" She threw the jeans at Julia—but as her throw wasn't, er, the star of the team, the jeans hit a man standing at the magazines. Julia just dully raised her eyebrows and yawned again. "Nice throw," she said not even bothering to add sarcasm into her tone.

The lady fumed. "I am never shopping at this store AGAIN!"

Julia shrugged her shoulders, "The stuff's too small for you anyways."

The woman growled and turned on her heel. "You will hear from me again," she said warningly as she walked—or rather bounced away.

Julia actually giggled at the last comment but subsided when—

"Julia," Mrs. Polly said in a warning tone. "If you keep offending all the customs I'm going to have to let you go."

Julia made the captain signal. "Yes M'am!"

As she turned back to the cash register she heard someone chuckling. Julia gasped as she looked over to the man at the magazine stand. It wasn't that he still had the pants around his neck but rather who he was.

"Wally!" Julia gasped.

Wally smiled and came over with the pants. "Don't worry, no harm done. Maybe just to my throat because I was laughing so hard. That was the funniest thing I've seen in my life."

"Were you spying on me?" Julia asked teasingly.

"No." Wally said suddenly seriously.

Julia had no idea why Wally had suddenly become so serious. But at that moment something dawned on her. "Yo, it's only one o'clock."

"Yeah…?"

"Um, aren't you supposed to be teaching my kid?"

Wally sighed, "Yes. Technically I'm supposed to be in front of Violet's class right now, or sick in bed but there were a few things I had to take care of."

It seemed like he was hiding something but didn't want to talk about it so Julia did press any further. She checked her watch. "Hey it's my break right now. Uh-want to get a coffee or something?" Julia wasn't used to asking out a guy since the nightmare with her past ex.

Wally seemed to hesitate at first, as if debating something in his head. He suddenly smiled, "I'd love to."

Julia signed out and put a dark sweater over her uniform. She led Wally to the nearest coffee shop. When their drinks had been ordered and they were sitting in front of a warm fireplace, Wally broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but I might not give you a truthful answer."

Wally went ahead with the question anyway. "Why do you always wear dark clothes?"

Julia thought for a moment. "Because I'm a dark person," she laughed dryly but stopped when she saw Wally waiting expectantly for her real answer. It was like he saw right through her. Julia shivered and held her tea closer to herself. She took and deep breath and said, "And because of my past."

* * *

She was sitting in a quiet café. It was Sunday afternoon and there were only a few others like her sitting in the restaurant. Odd as it may seem, around there it was a normal happening.

_She said to me, "Go steady on me.  
Won't you tell me what the Wise Men said?  
When they came down from Heaven,  
Smoked nine 'til seven,  
All the shit that they could find,  
_

Many people in the area were strictly religious (well how else would they have achieved such high status positions and becoming so disgustingly rich?) and Sunday afternoon was a time with the family. A family that she didn't have and would probably never have now that everything was messed up.

_But they couldn't escape from you,  
Couldn't be free of you,  
And now they know there's no way out,  
And they're really sorry now for what they've done,  
They were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun."_

It was a mess.

_Look who's alone now,  
It's not me. It's not me.  
_

Rachel watched the Sun reflect on the nearby trees of the park. Though quite chilly out, the trees still had a few red leaves left.

_Those three Wise Men,  
They've got a semi by the sea.  
Got to ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now?  
_

Blood red. So red that you wanted to reach out and touch them just to see if they felt like they looked…or maybe even taste them to see if they were as deliciously red or crisp as they looked.

_Really sorry now,  
They weren't to know.  
_

Suddenly a thought flashed into Rachel's head and she became so alarmed that she actually gasped and stood up, tripping over her own feet.

_They got caught up in your talent show,  
With you pernickety little bastards in your fancy dress,  
Who just judge each other and try to impress,  
_

A man nearby saw her and stood up. "Are you okay Miss?"

Rachel steadied herself. She took a deep breath and then sent the man a bone chilling glare.

_But they couldn't escape from you,  
Couldn't be free of you,  
And now they know there's no way out,  
And they're really sorry now for what they've done,  
They were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun._

_"Yes," she replied coldly. "I'm not a child, I can handle myself." She grabbed her stuff and rushed past the gapping man. She rushed to the park that she had been gazing at. She saw that a couple of red leaves had already fallen in her commotion and it only made her feel worse inside._

_Look who's alone now,  
It's not me. It's not me.  
_

_Rachel didn't care at the moment though because she had her eyes focused on the single red leaf that lay left. The leaf, all alone by itself._

_Those three Wise Men,  
They've got a semi by the sea._

_And then Rachel heard it. It was in the wind. The poem from not so long ago…_

**_Faith is…_**

**_To breathe the flower_**

**_in every seed._**

**_To see a star in every drop of dew._**

**_To await the promise of the_**

**_rainbow, despite the cloud,_**

**_To believe in someone_**

**_Even when they are silent._**

_Faith… Rachel didn't know what that meant anymore. But she had the sudden inspiration to move on with her life…however hard it may seem to be._

_Got to ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now?_

_

* * *

_

Kori and Richard walked into the theme park. It was part of a mall; it was a huge space, glass windows completely covering one of the walls. Rides were everywhere, and little kids' screams could be heard from every direction. The smell of hog dogs and popcorn hit the two as they came into the park.

They had paid at the front, and once they were inside Richard asked Kori what she wanted to do. "What ride would you like to go on first?"

Kori was jumping up and down like a little kid on their birthday. Richard had to laugh.

"Everything here is simply exciting—" That's when Kori's eye caught something.

Richard looked over to see what she was gapping at. He laughed. "Oh I see you've seen the Ferris wheel!"

Kori nodded. "May we go on it?!"

Richard smiled, "Of course! This day is for you after all."

Kori threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you, thank you!!" Then she skipped happily over the pink Ferris wheel.

Richard stayed behind for a moment, a little in shock to the hug he had just been given. He couldn't deny that he felt a little pleased that she was finally okay with the physical contact he could offer.

A little while later, Kori and Richard were up on the Ferris wheel, the rest of the park far beneath them. Kori kept clutching Richard at every lurch the machine gave. Richard felt a little weird and yet at the same time happy at the contact.

When the ride stopped, leaving Richard and Kori alone, Richard felt the silence descend upon them. Although he saw that Kori's eyes had become large pools as she was taking in all the miniature people and figures underneath them.

Richard would have been happy to watch Kori looking at the new sites, the whole time, but he knew he had to get her to talk.

He cleared his throat, and Kori immediately looked at him expectantly. "So it seems like you've never been on a Ferris wheel before."

Kori nodded, "I have only been to the 'parks' that have the coaster that rolls, quickly."

"Wow so you're parents never took you out to these amusement parks?"

Kori cocked her head, avoiding the question for a moment. "They are called amusement parks? But how will they know that I will be amused? Do they have cameras that know these things?"

Richard smiled, "No, no…they call them amusement parks because—" wait, why did they call them that? Now that he thought about it, it did seem kind of odd. He continued, "Well I guess because a lot of people have fun and are amused so they generally call them 'amusement parks'."

"Oh…" Kori thought for a moment. Richard thought that she would move to another subject but instead, she didn't avoid his original question. "My parents are dead," she explained. "They died a long time ago, when I was a little girl. But you already know that. I was adopted into a 'foster' family along with a boy called Gar." Suddenly Kori's eyes were filled with warmth that Richard had never seen. "I love Gar; he is like my brother. He has helped me so much, when I was down or in trouble; he has always been there for me.

"We may not have gone to the parks of amusement but we did do many fun things together. I think Gar understands me, do you know what I mean Richard?" Kori looked at him.

Richard had been feeling a little weird ever since Kori had said the words, "I love Gar". Even though he knew he was like her brother, he felt jealous that this 'brother' understood Kori, and not him. He knew it was pathetic so he tried to put on a smile and show that nothing was wrong. "Oh yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

Kori went on to explain how Gar had saved her from getting raped once in school, and how he had saved her from getting caught for being late, or when he had saved her from the bully in elementary school etc…

Richard knew he should have felt glad that he was getting Kori to talk but well, he felt jealousy. But after a while, Richard realised that Kori wasn't even talking to him anymore—it was more that she was recalling these things for herself.

And for that, Richard understood that she needed it. Kori needed to be reminded of how much she really did have in her life. That it wasn't over and only the beginning.

Richard also realised that Kori seemed to be normal after a while of talking about her family. She wasn't overly happy nor depressed just…normal. After a while, Richard ignored his jealous feelings, and smiled. He liked this Kori, and it dawned on him that the world was a selfish place. How could anyone want to even destroy Kori's innocence? He was so deep in thought that that he didn't even realise that the ride was over.

"Coming Richard?" Kori asked smiling, already halfway down the stairs.

Richard jumped up. "Oh! Yeah, coming." He felt bad all of the sudden that he hadn't really been listening to Kori talk. But when he looked over to see if Kori was mad at him, he was surprised to see her smiling very contently to herself. It was almost as though none of the bad things in her life had ever happened. He watched her lightly walking, as though she was on air, while a small smile played on her lips. She looked a little bit like an angel. Richard was struck by this thought and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"What are you staring at Richard?" Kori asked innocently.

Richard blushed and quickly looked down. "Oh, just how beautiful you look when you smile."

Kori giggled nervously and also blushed. "Oh um, you are also beautiful when you smile."

Richard laughed put his arm around her uncertainly. Though he was certain about one thing; things were changing in a good way.

* * *

Later that night, Richard was in his office organizing some papers when Karen came by. It was a medium sized pale blue office. It wasn't an ideally huge room like Bruce's office at Wayne Enterprises, but Richard had decided long ago that he could live with it. The large mahogany desk took up the back wall completely. There were two deep blue comfy chairs around the desk.

Richard and Karen's relationship had become a little rocky from their last meeting, but they had come to forgive each other.

Richard was currently buried in a huge pile of papers that he trying to organize. His white blouse sleeves were rolled up and his face was red. He looked quite frazzled and frustrated.

When Karen found him, he was muttering to himself, "No, no, NO! That's not it! What the—! Why is this here? Where did I that dratted thing!! ARgh!"

Karen leaned against the doorframe and chuckled to herself. Richard was too busy looking for a paper in the heap, to hear or see her. But the site before her was too funny and Karen eventually couldn't hold in her laughter.

Richard immediately looked up, "Oh…it's you."

Karen had tears of mirth in her eyes. "Hey! What do you mean it's 'just me'? I'm a lot you know. Even asked Vic."

"Oh, I'm sure he would know," Richard muttered.

Karen sat down on one of the blue chairs. "So," she smiled, "how was your day?"

Richard—who had sat in the opposite chair to join her—immediately got up again and began sorting through other papers. "Oh, you know, fine…so how was your day?"

Karen's smile disappeared from her face while a look of concern replaced it. "You're avoiding the subject…something must have happened I assume?"

Richard looked up and his voice caught in his throat as he saw the intense look of concern on Karen's face. It suddenly dawned on Richard. "You really care about Kori, don't you?"

Karen nodded, "Very much. I think that if we had grown up together or gone to same high school, we would have been very good friends."

Richard stared at her for a moment. He could have shouted, "No!". He could have completely avoided the subject. He knew Karen only pushed to a point and conveniently she knew the breaking points of all her friends. It was just how she was; always knowing, just knowing. You didn't even have to anything sometimes, and she would just know. Richard realised that he didn't have anything to hide from her, especially after what happened in high school.

Richard threw the papers he was holding down, and flopped into the same blue chair as before. He sighed, and paused a moment before speaking. "You know, today I took Kori to the Woodbine Centre Theme Park."

Karen nodded, prompting Richard to continue.

"Well everything today was a little weird with Kori. Lately I noticed she was still down, even depressed. But when we got to the fair it was like all that happiness she missed during those weeks had built up and let loose. It was like she was happy, except too happy. Like overly happy." Richard was trying to make Karen understand the way he'd seen it.

"I know," Karen said simply. "I know exactly what you mean. That usually happens to patients I have. They do seem a little 'overly' happy at times. It has to do with that, but not entirely. But I sense that's not what's bothering you completely." She peered at him. Her eyes seemed to go right through his soul.

Richard put his hands up, "Caught me." He laugh lightly, "Never could keep anything from you."

Karen put her elbows on her knees, "Just tell me."

"Okay, see when we went on the Ferris wheel, Kori started talking about this guy called 'Gar'. He's her foster brother, but apparently so close to her. She 'loves' him. And, more, when she was talking about him, she seemed so, I don't know, normal. Incredibly different from the person she shows us." Now Richard was even more confused thinking about this.

Karen nodded and thought for a moment. "Richard…you're jealous?" She asked in disbelief.

Richard turned a little red. "NO! Why would you think I'm jealous?"

"Because you are. You're jealous that you weren't the one to help Kori in her previous times of need. That it was this Gar that is her confident. The one who happens to always know what to say to her in her times of need. You're jealous that it took you more than a month to get this far, whereas for Gar, he will always be able to help Kori because he has he trust and confidence."

Richard only stared at Karen, wondering what her technique was on mind reading was.

"That's how you're feeling, isn't it?" Karen asked.

Richard nodded numbly.

"And you feel selfish and guilty, yet it feels right."

Richard eyes went wide, "Yeah, that too. How do you know all this Karen? Who taught you to read minds?"

"I don't read minds, I just—I went through the same stuff you're going through for another person."

Richard stared at her dumbly. "You went through that for Victor?"

Karen looked up sharply. "I didn't say Victor, did I?"

"No but it's a good guess."

Karen stood up abruptly. "Richard, there is something about life you should know. Everybody has there secrets." And with that Karen was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it! There's a bit of foreshadowing there at the end, I wonder if any of you picked up on it. It's not as long as other chapters and I'm really sorry that it took a stupid 6 months to send this in. **

**It's just that I'm getting a little bored with this story. I don't watch Teen Titans anymore and I don't really read Teen Titans fanfiction anymore. This chapter fought me tooth and nail. I actually wrote some of it back in the summer. I kept adding bits and pieces through the year but I didn't really know what to put or write.**

**Tell me if you think I'm losing my touch or if anyone is interested in the story anymore. I promise though, that I will try to update as much as this gr. 11 year will let me.**

**Oh an REVIEW:)**

**Violet **


End file.
